From the Burrow to the Tent
by Alice Potter xXx
Summary: This story is all about how Harry, Ron and Hermione reach the tent in a small, safe forest. They went through the wedding, the travel and they end up in eachothers company. But how can Harry cope without Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE BURROW TO THE TENT

CHAPTER ONE

A LAZY START.

Harry awoke with a start. These frequent dreams of his ex girlfriend had to stop! They weren't a couple anymore and he had to accept that, although he knew he never could. Ginny Weasley had been kind, gentle, caring and everything else. He loved her so much and never would stop, but for now he had to push his feelings aside. Quickly, he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sighed with relief, it was 7:00am, which meant he could have a short lie in and then enjoy a tasty helping of Molly Weasley's big Sunday breakfasts. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was still sound asleep and was snoring rather loudly. Harry smirked and closed his sleepy eyes, attempting to block out any thoughts of Ginny. He was seventeen now and he had to concentrate on the most important thing to everyone: the death of Lord Voldemort. He had no choice but to finish packing and head out on this perilous journey with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry was reluctant to take them along as he didn't want another one of his friends dying because of him but in the end, he had been persuaded by the Burrow residents. Especially Ginny. He let his thoughts wonder again ... first there was images of him and Ginny kissing (just like they had done many times when they were alone in the common room), then they were snogging ... making out ... she soon became topless. Harry shook his head and steered his thoughts to the journey. He couldn't think about Ginny, she was going to be one heck of a distraction but he couldn't help loving her.

He woke up as suddenly as he had fallen asleep, Ron was now fully dressed and was rushing out of their bedroom. Soon enough, the welcoming smell of Molly's cooking filled his nostrils and he sat up immediatley. Harry pulled off his pyjama top and replaced it with a red t-shirt and his favorite grey jacket. Hopping out of bed, he removed his pyjama bottoms and tugged on his baggy blue jeans. He was too hungry to put on his converse just yet, so he rushed down stairs. He was greeted by the strong smell of his favourite breakfasts and the various chatter around the table, it was his favourite sight. Everyone her cared for were all sitting around one table and he was soon to join them. Before he made his way over, something stopped him. Ginny had emerged from the lounge. Harry stared at her, he thought she looked just as radiant as the previous year, only slightly more miserable since he left her. He was grateful she understood why. Ginny was wearing a white vest top and her pyjama bottoms, which were black and white checked baggy trousers. Although she had just woken up and had her hair tied up in a scruffy bun, he thought she looked beautiful. It took him back to the morning after they had slept together, Ginny had looked so tired yet so pretty.

After watching Ginny join the others, he decided to do the same. He walked over and took a seat next to Ron, who was already tucking in to the breakfast. Harry smiled at Hermione, who was sitting the other side of Ron and was lazily pushing her bacon around the plate. Harry thought Hermione looked more beautiful than ever before this year, her hair had grown and was less bushy than the previous years, her style had improved and she had definatley matured over the years. As he ate breakfast, he couldn't help but watch Ginny as she slowley ate. To him, it was a rather seductive sight and he couldn't help but think of when they were sexually active on every level. The way they kissed every time they spoke, when she gave him teasing touches and the feel of her neck against his lips...

"Harry dear, would you like some more beans?" Molly asked politley, holding a bowl of beans in one hand and her wand in the other. Harry suddenly snapped out of his trance and nervously shook his head, he hoped he hadn't been staring at Ginny for too long. Molly smiled at him and began asking the other members of the household. It was three days before Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding and preparations were underway. Molly and Aurther Weasley had everyone working and working until everything was perfect; the food list had to be done, the tent had to be ordered, the house had to be absoloutley clean from corner to corner and she had told the boys to shower even more frequently than usual to help the house smell more fresh.

Harry was happy that he could use magic outside of school so when he finished eating his breakfast he muttered the word _Terego! _and his plate had instantly become shiny and clean, Ron and Hermione had done the same, they had turned seventeen before him and had been using magic to do all of their work (especially Ron). The morning went on and Harry spent most of the time with Ron, ridding the garden of biting gnomes or any other nasty creatures. Arthur had been doubling the protective charms around the Burrow and calling up the Order for extra protection. All throughout the morning, Hermione and Ginny had been trying on different dresses to see which one was most suitable for the wedding. Harry had become speechless when Ginny had shown him a few of her dresses and had asked for his oppinion. He had only murmered a few compliments, unable to look away.

The first dress was a short, fitting purple one, which had ruffles around the bottom, which was Harry's personal favourite as it made her looked beautiful and it showed her impressive legs. Hermione's dress choices had been of one of her own and several of Ginny's, eventually Hermione had stuck with a knee-length, flowing red dress, which had ruffles, creating a more flowery effect. Harry and Ron had picked their clothes a while back, they stuck with the first thing they saw as they had no real interest in how they looked. Ron just wanted the wedding to be over and done with as he had no taste for fancy occasions, on the other hand, Harry was rather exicted he loved seeing how people scrubbed up and he liked handing out compliments.

It was about lunch time and Harry and Ron were sitting in their bedroom, tidying up some of the mess they had forgotten to pack away. Molly had been nagging and nagging them to tidy up so eventually, they gave in and decided to the take oppurtunity of the quiet lunch to do so. Thye were spending most of their time chatting and occasionally throwing some old bits of paper in the bin.

"Ginny looks nice today." Said Harry simply after a few moments silence. Ron shrugged, it looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Hermione looks nice." Ron murmered quietly as he piled up a few books that were ready to go back in the bookshelf. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yep, she does," he stated, "so do you know if Ginny's got a boyfriend?"

"Nah, she says that she doesn't want anyone but you, aww." Ron replied sarcastically. Harry felt a weight lift from his chest. He wanted her to be happy but he wanted more than anything for her to be happy with him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE WONDERS OF MARRIAGE.

"I would like to 'ave zee tent over 'ere!" Fluer demanded and pointed to a large space on the ground outside the Burrow. Molly looked rather fustrated as she once again told Fred, George and Ron to lift up the tent using magic and pop it down somewhere else. Ginny was watching from the kitchen window, laughing at the sight of her family hovering a giant tent over their heads. She had been waiting for a few hours now for her two best friends to arrive for the wedding. Katie Bell and Nigel Wespurt. She had known them since her first year at Hogwarts and had grown very close to them, Katie was always there for her whenever she need the assistance and Nigel was always there for Katie as they had been friends since they were babies. Ginny was wearing her favourite brown leather jacket, which was covering up her dark pink sweater. She wore her comfortable denim shorts and her brown leather cow boy boots, which Katie brought her for her sixteenth birthday.

It seemed as though she had waited for hours when finally, Katie and Nigel burst through the front door, giving everyone a hearty hello. Ginny brought them up to Harry and Ron's room, as; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Nigel and Kaite's boyfriend (their other best friend), Cormac Mclaggen would be staying due to Bill and Fluer staying in Ginny's room, which Ginny was not very happy about but had no other choice.

"What a nice place you have!" Nigel exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. Nigel was the same age as Ginny and had short, scruffy strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing a dark blue hoody with jeans and white trainers, Nigel had also come prepared with his favourite Thomas the Tank Engine back pack. Katie perched herself on Ron's bed and lay down.

"Yep, this'll do!" She laughed. Ginny joined in. Katie was rather beautiful, her hair was long, thick and brunette and was never left flat, her make up was done beautifully as though she had it done professionally and her fashion never failed to impress the guys and make the girls jealous.

"Sorry, you two are having the floor," Ginny was now blowing up some beds for them to sleep comfortably on the floor, "Cormac will be joining you down there to." Katie stood up and began helping Ginny with the beds.

"As long as Ive got my baby, Im okay!" Kate beamed, then looked sympathetically at Ginny. She attempted to avoid guy talk when she was around Ginny eversince Harry left her. Ginny, Katie and Nigel talked for hours in Harry and Ron's bedroom, as Molly didn't seem to have anything extra for them to do. Eventually, Nigel asked the question that had been playing on Katie's mind for a while.

"So Ginny, how are you coping with the break up?" Nigel wondered and patted Ginny on the back. Katie felt a pang of nervousness and began to wonder if Nigel shouldn't of asked that awkward question. Ginny looked upset but smiled weakly.

"Im fine, we still talk," she replied, "sometimes." Katie patted her on the back.

"Its okay. At least we know he still loves you!" Katie grinned and Ginny smiled too. The next few hours were so busy, Harry hardly had any time to talk to his friends or greet Katie and Nigel. He was out in the garden practising how to enchant trees to shine, he had become quite talented at this and enjoyed it quite a bit. Now and again he glanced over at Bill and Fluer, who stook hand in hand with their foreheads touching and he saw himself and Ginny, soing the same. Their wedding taking place in a few days. He would be so happy. He jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He would recognise Ginny's hands anywhere, after all they've done for him.

"Harry, do you know where Hermione is? She wanted to borrow some hair accessories." Wondered Ginny. Harry stared at her for a few moments, she seemed fine. He was sure she missed him but couldn't she show it? Not even a little bit?

"Uhh, yeah. She's talking to Ron, over there." He told her. Ginny smiled at him, not wanting to walk away. Gently, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off. Harry felt as he did in the beginning of his sixth year, nervous and excited every time he saw her. He felt quite silly actually. He watched after her, wanting to run after her and tell her that he loved her. And that he always would. Dinner was quite awkward that night, Fluer was, as usual, getting on everyones nerves; ordering them about and demanding new things for the wedding when she knew that money was tight. Molly was becoming more and more fustrated and looked at though she could blow up by the time dinner was over and everyone had gone upstairs and to their bedrooms. Harry and Ron lay in their beds and Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Nigel and Cormac (when he had finally arrived) had to do with the floor. They weren't complaining though, it was rather cosy as Molly had put in her best efforts to make their stay comfortable. They had all been talking and gossiping about different things; hot guys, hot girls, how much they missed Hogwarts and finally, the upcoming wedding, which the girls went into deep conversation about when Katie brought up a description of her lilac dress.

"Gosh, a wedding. I wonder what its like to get married." Nigel said, excitement in his voice, which held a heavy lisp.

"Well, I imagine Fluer is feeling mixed emotions; I suspect she's feeling excited, giddy, in love, fustrated because of the time limit and angry because nothings going right." Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not that again." He said. Hermione frowned at him and lay down. There was a cosy orange glow illuminating from the corner of the room, where a lamp stood. Eventually, everybody snuggled down for a good nights sleep and before they knew it, everyone was fast asleep and safe and sound in their beds.

The next morning was rather beautiful, Molly had decorated the surrounding sheds with shining balls of light and pretty sparkles floated here and there. The tent had finally been placed correctly and Arthur had phoned up the Decorators to sort out the tents interior. Hermione had been busy cleaning cutlery with Harry during the morning in the kitchen, most of the other residents were busy doing other chores, which Molly had thrown upon them. As they cleaned the cutlery, Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"You know, Ginny's been talking about you alot." She told him, he immediatley faced her profile and smiled in delight.

"Really? Whats she said?" Harry asked and sat up on a kitchen counter. Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Well, she really misses you and she does still love you!" Hermione beamed and hugged him. Harry's day had already gotten better. He thought about Ginny and her long red hair, he thought it was funny how he never really saw how beautiful she was until she turned fifteen. At first he wished he hadn't fallen for her, those weeks of pain when she went out with Dean. But now he sat in the kitchen and thought about it, Harry would never have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CELEBRATIONS

Guests were already arriving and Molly and Arthur were busy taking their coats and finishing off the decorations. Harry and his friends were all still getting ready for the wedding, the boys had prepared much quicker as the girls as all they had to do was throw on their clothes and they were done. Katie, Ginny and Hermione were taking their time to do their hair and make up. By now they were all growing rather excited, especially Nigel, who running around the food tables holding a balloon and shouting and laughing. Katie was running after him, trying to calm him down and Ginny was standing back erupting with laughter at the sight of them.

Ginny hated to admit it but Fluer looked beautiful. Her hair had been beautifully curled and her skin was positivley glowing! Her dress was short at the front and went longer at the back, it was glittery and had silver and black patterns travelling down her back. Most of the male species who atteneded the wedding, were watching her intently as she strode back and forth outside, making the final touches. But this was not the case for Harry, there was only one person he wanted and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked amazing in her flowing grey-tinged dress, it reached around her knees and her hair was curled nicely with a strand pinned back with a flowery clip. Harry stood alone in the kitchen, glaring out of the window and thinking about their departure that he knew had to take place.

"Hey." Harry heard the flirtacious voice come from behind him. He spun around and saw Ginny smiling at him, she looked beautiful. He opened his mouth slightly as though he was going to say something, but decided to close it again as he couldn't find the correct words. Before Harry could say anything at all, Ginny stepped forward until she was so close to him Harry was now pressed against the kitchen counter.

"Having a nice day?" She asked and rested her arms around his neck.

"Ginny, we're not going out, remember?" Said Harry, reluctantly. He really didn't want her to go, it would really make his day if she was to kiss him right there and then.

"Yeah, I remember," Ginny stated simply but didn't back away, "but I dont care, why dont we make this day special?" Harry couldn't resist when Ginny began kissing him. Finally he had some reassurance that she was still in love with him. He gently placed one hand on her waist and the other on her back, Ginny had her hands rested on his neck as she turned her head and invaded his mouth with her tounge. Harry began stroking her back gently and brushed her long, hair out the way of her neck. Harry kissed her smooth neck and shoulder, not wanting that moment to end. But of course, nothing went right for Harry and they were soon interrupted by a disturbed George Weasley, who was leaning against the sink and sipping a hot cup of tea.

"Morning." Said George, he winked at them and Ginny walked away, embarressed. George looked at Harry with a warning look on his face. Harry nodded and scurried out of the now awkward atmosphered room. George laughed to himself.

The day went on and eventually the evening approached. The ceremony was over and everyone had moved to the dancefloor, where the guests danced to traditional Wizarding violin music. Bill and Fluer were at the centre of the dancefloor, foreheads touching and swaying to the music. Harry was sitting at a table with Nigel. Katie and Cormac were dancing together, Ron was standing by the food table, Ginny was talking to her mother and Hermione hadn't arrived in the tent yet. She was finishing off a conversation with Luna Lovegood's father, Xenophilius.

"This sucks. You know what I wanna do?" Said Nigel, who was watching the levitating candles, which hovered above each table. Harry looked at him.

"What?"

"I wanna get an early night but since its a wedding ... I might as well be respectful." Nigel sighed and began chewing on a peice of cake, which looked unappatizing to Harry, who only thought that one person looked the slightest bit appatizing. He glanced around the danefloor and felt his jaw drop when he saw Hermione, she had just entered the tent and she was all dressed up and looked beautiful. She looked more radiant than he remembered seeing her since the Yule Ball. Her hair was loose and straight and looked slightly lighter than he had seen it before, but the thing that really got him, was how unexpectedly impressive her legs were. They weren't all on show but from what he could see, they were quite nice.

Harry laughed slightly when he saw the look on Ron's face. For once in the night, he was not eating but had his eyes locked on Hermione as though he was in a trance. Ron quickly scurried over to Harry's table and sat down.

"Hey, havn't seen you all night." Said Ron as he took a peice of Nigel's cake.

"Yeah, you've just been too busy at the food table," Harry smirked. Ron nodded in a way to say, 'I suppose so', "Hermione looks nice, doesn't she?" Harry added.

"Yeah, so does Fluer and Katie. Not so much Ginny." Ron answered and took yet another bite out of Nigel's cake. Earning a frown from Nigel, who now only had a quarter of cake left. Harry ignored Rons comment and he looked over at Ginny, suddently he felt a twinge in his stomach, Victor Krum was walking over to her!

"Oh no he did-ent!" Harry muttered, while lifting himself from his seat. He wondered what he was doing there, who would of invited Krum? He hurriedly reached Ginny before Victor could and smiled at her, Victor walked away giving a fustrated sigh.

"Oh, hiya Harry!" Ginny beamed.

"Uhh... hi. Do you want to dance?" Harry asked as the next song began, luckily it was slow. Ginny's smile widened as she accepted his out stretched hand. Harry placed his nervous hand on her slim waist and they began to dance slowley. He hadn't danced in a while since him and Ginny broke up and he didn't want to go wrong or step on her foot as she probably wouldn't want to dance with him again. Ginny looked quite happy there and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful beneath the glow of the enchanted lights in the tent.

Nigel and Katie sat together at a table watching their two best friends dance. Nigel helped himself to another large slice of cake and Katie re did her make up for the tenth time.

"You know, I dont see why they had to break up." Nigel wondered, pushing crumbs around his plate with his plastic fork.

"Pisqueak! Because its too dangerous, if Ginny gets questioned by Death Eaters then she could get badly hurt. He's only trying to protect her." Katie explained for at least the fifth time and sighed in annoyance. Nigel threw his arms up in defeat. They watched Harry and Ginny dance for a while, it was very intimate and it looked right. They both knew they were meant to be. The night went on and in the end everyone was dancing; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Katie and Mclaggen and Nigel and once of his friends Francessca Bowen. All of the grown ups were enjoying a glass of wine talking about the night when all of a sudden out of the sky, as it seemed, a bright white light flew down and landed in the centre of the tent. All the adults jumped out of their seats and the music came to an abrupt halt, all the teens had stopped dancing and everyones eyes were drawn to the glowing white ball, hovering in mid air.

"The Ministry had fallen. The Minister of magic is dead. They are coming." A gloomy voice came from the lights and screams suddenly erupted from the crowds of people. Death Eaters had appeared here and there and without a warning, had begun shooting spells within the tent. People drew their wands and green, blue and red lights flew back and forth. Harry's eyes darted around the tent, he saw Hermione running towards Ron on the other side of the tent, where had Ginny gotten to? Katie and Nigel were holding onto eachother, casting spells at the surrounding Death eaters, Mclaggen was helping Francessca, but he couldn't see Ginny anywhere.

"Harry! Over here! Quickly!" Hermione's voice screeched as she ran towards him and grabbed hold of his arm. Finally, he spotted Ginny, a Death Eater had a tight grasp on her arm and she was struggling for her wand. She looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Harry! He-" Before he could help her he was falling through darkness. All he cold he was the faded screams of the ones left behind.


End file.
